The Mad Hatter
by FoxDemonKing
Summary: Follow the Mad Hatters and their Leader/future pirate captain Mad Hatter Jack D. Jones as they go to the world of One Piece. Story will be better.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Jack age 4_

A little black haired boy was crouched down crying. Another litte boy with brown hair and eyes the same age came over. "What's wrong?" Jack jerked back from the boy, revealing gray eyes, "W-who're you and why should you care what's wrong you just met me." The brown haired boy snorted, "I'm Shane Smith and I care because you look lonely."

Jack went quiet, then answered, "Other kids were picking on me because I have weird colored eyes, an orphan, and because I was acting weird."

Shane snorted and glared (which looked more adorable than scary), "Then their stupid(Jack gasped at the 'bad' word) they shou'n't pick on you just cause of those. Wanna be fwiends?" Jack beamed(again adorable) and nodded.

**(Sorry about the 4 year old conversation. I may babysitt a three and five year old but I have no idea how to write toddler speak. Which is why only a couple words towards the end are toddlerized.)**

_Jack and Shane age 6_

_The week after Jack was declared a legally insane 6 year old by doctors._

Jack and Shane were playing in a corner away from the other kids. Jack looked up and noticed a red haired boy (Jack vaguely remembered his name was Toby Daniels) taking apart and rebuilding a robot and had electricity almost dancing off him.

"Shane look at the toby kid isn't it cool?" Shane shook his head, "Yes but seriously, only you and everybody you end up making friends with would think a guy with electricity is cool." "So?" said Jack, "Let's go make friends with him!"

After making friends with Toby the surrounding kids called them the weird trio.

_Jack, Shane, and Toby age 7_

"HEY YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Was the yell blue haired Maya Davis heard over the bullies taunting here and watching them stomp on her book.

After Jack, Shane, and Toby beat up the bullies and sent them running they checked on Maya.

"Hi Maya are you okay watch ya reading?" Jack said/asked Maya. "Hi and a medical book" was her quiet reply.

(Just so you knnow Jack, Shane, and Toby have been Maya's friends and protectors since they met making their trio into a foursome)

Toby blinked, "You want to become a doctor?" She nodded her yes.

"COOL!" All three of them shouted. Maya showd a shy smile.

_The soon to be called Mad Hatter pirates age 10_

It was their first day in fifth grade. They quickly grabbed desks next to each other.

Then two boys walked up to them. One had black hair and blue eyes. "Hi I'm Jake Johnson." The other boy spoke up, "I'm Vash Pierce and don't make fun of my eyes or i'll punch you." Vash had rust colored hair and bird eyes. They then said together " We heard about you guys and we want to join you guys, so can we?" "Sure!"

_The hatters age 13._

Jack watched cop cars pass by. "Hey guys how many times have the cops passed by today?" Maya looked up from her medical book and answered, " That was the fourth time, man we have _waaay_ to many gangs in this city."

A metaphorical lightbulb above his head. "Hey guys why don't we become crime fighters!" Vash looked like he was about to argue but stopped,"That is not a bad idea actually." Everybody slowly agreed. Jake told them,"We should wear disguises though."

Everybody chose different black clothes, had a mask, and hat. Jack had a white mask with a creepy red grin and cresent moon eyes with the inner part facing downward. He also had a top hat with a purple strip of cloth. The masks for everybody else were black with the creepy grin. The hats were like the clothes.

_The hatters age 13 two month later_

The hatters except for Maya burst into their hideout with Jack bleeding from his side. Shane and Toby were keeping him up. Maya walked to the lounge and looked shocked. "What happened!" Toby was the one answered "He got hit with a bullet and I'm pretty sure it's still in there." Maya sprung into action. "Lay him on the couch while I get my tools." They did as they were told.

Maya quickly came back and went to work.

_three hours later_

Jack sighed as Maya cleaned her tools. "I got the bullet out and cleaned the wound to the best of my abilities but we should still get him to a hospital. Jack beamed "Thanks Maya your the best!" She blushed.

_The hatters age 15 freshman year_

"Hey you six stay after class" said the music teacher Cain Lee. He was a tall lanky African American. He had a bald head and brown nearly black eyes, he was 55 years old. He was the only likeable teacher in the school. He allowed the kids to call him by his first name. He also loved the Pirates of the Carribean movies

"Yes Cain" they chorused. He smiled," I wanted to confirm something with you." "What" His smile got bigger "You guys are the Mad Hatters aren't you." The Hatters stood shocked. Jake finally spoke up. "H-how did you know." Cain shook his head. "I observed you for a while. It was obvious to anyone who was looking with how many scars and injuries you came back with." Vash got nervous. "Y-your n-not going t-to t-tell a-are y-you?" Cain started chuckling. "Heck to the no(1), I want to join" The Hatters looked at each other. "Why not."

**(Hey everybody how was it? This is gonna be a crossover with One Piece. I'm gonna do a bio each chapter till I do all the Hatters.**

**(1) I have always wanted to write or say this. So I had Cain say it when he joined the Hatters.**

**Jack D Jones (It'll change to Jones d Jack once they get to the One Piece world)**

**Age: 18 (next chapter)**

**Height: 6'5"**

**Weight: 175 Ibs of pure lean muscle.**

**Looks: Has messy black hair that gets in his eyes a lot. Grey eyes. He usually wears a button up shirt with a vest. When he was the Hatters home world he wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with a trenchcoat. You already know what the mask looks like.**

**Weapon: He uses a giant collapsable knitting needle.**

**Extra: He's been in the Mental hospital at least 5 times. His day job is a hat making(which explains his allias). He has a major crush on Maya.**

**R & R)**


	2. OH CRAP!

_The Hatters ages 18 and 58_

The teen Hatters were now 18 and in their last year of high school. They still did their vigilante work. Cain was still the music teacher which everyone was happy about. Jack had his own hat business (which drives the fact he's the Mad Hatter in even more). Shane somehow got even BETTER at swordsmanship, Toby works in a garage as the manager, Maya works at the hospital, Jake works at a restaurant as chef, and Vash gives shooting lessons. Jack's permanent clothing style was some slacks, a loose dress shirt, and a vest.

The HT(Hatter teens) were in their last class of the day-social studies-when the teacher put on the news. _"The vigilante group known as the Mad Hatters were seen again last fighting yet another gang in the park. No one knows why they do it. Do they want to become the ruling gang of the city? Boredom? What, what does this group want._ Jack tuned out the rest as he fell asleep.

_LOOK A TIMESKIP!_

The Hatters met up in the closest park to talk. Jack smiled and started talking. "Looks like we made the news again guys." Maya twitched " Well we wouldn't make the news so often if you guys didn't cause constant explosions!" Vash piped up "But explosions are _sooooooooo _much fun!" Jack decide to avoid the fight by talking. "Hey guys did you read the new One Piece chapter?" The crisis was quickly avoided.

As they were talking they didn't notice a swirling purple portal forming. Cain saw it out of the corner of his eye. "Uh guys either I'm going senile at 58 or there's a giant portal over there." They looked over, but they were already getting sucked in.

"Oh CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" They collectively screamed.

**(Cliffhanger~! Now the Hatters will be wary of swirling portals now huh? But you all probably know where this is going if you read the last author's note and every other dimension traveling fic out there. Just so you know I am behind on the One Piece chapters so there's only so far before I might need to make some stuff up or get caught up(preferably caught up). Also who else wants to go to the One Piece world and MURDER Akainu and douchebag aka Blackbeard. Do any of you know how to make longer chapters? Believe me I want to make these longer. I'll be mentioning something of Jack's parents in the next 2 or so chapters. Now Bio time!**

**Shane Smith**

**age: 18**

**Height: Just barely 6'0"**

**Weight: 157 pounds**

**Looks: Shaggy brown hair. Dark brown eyes. Scar on cheek from standing up for Jack.(Long story i MIGHT make a one-shot or flashback of)**

**Clothes: His everyday clothes consist of long sleeved shirts and skinny jeans. His vigilante clothes consist of a baggy black long sleeved shirt with loose fitting black pants.**

**Weapon: He's the swordsman and ended up with 'bout 20 swords ranging from broadswords to katanas. I will somehow make a decent way of authoress powering these onto their ship.**

**Extra: He loves gardening and has a weak spot for dogs, cats, and cute things in general. Has an obsession with caramel and you will be in so much death and I do mean death if you take his caramel. Like everybody else in the the crew he will beat you within an inch of your life if you touch the others, physically, mentally, or emotionally.**

**R & R)**


	3. Water 7

_Water 7_

Jack woke up grabbing his head. He looked around and saw the other hatters and finally noticed his surroundings. "Uh...guys are you seeing what i'm seeing?" Toby answered "Yea we are."

_Silence_

Maya sighed, "We're going to become pirates aren't we?" Jack smiled, "YEP! NOW LET'S GET A SHIP!" Maya slapped him upside the head. "How? We don't have any beri." Toby suddenly checked his bag and Cain noticed. "Toby what is it? Is something wrong with your bag?" Toby shook his head, "Not the bag it's the money inside. The 200 million dollars I had turned into 200 million beri." Everyones eyes bugged out. "WHAT!" Toby showed his bag and it was filled with beri. Jake looked at him curiously. "Um Toby why do you have that much money on you in the first place?" Toby rubbed the back of his head. "Its the money from my safe. I was going to put it in my bank account after we went to the park. But it seems like that isn't an option anymore.

Jack jumped and ran and the others had to quickly catch up. They eventually found one of those places with the weird seahorse things**(I forgot what they were called ok)** They got 3 of them and paid.

_Timeskip_

Jack stared in awe at the carpenter gate. "HOLY CRAP THAT"S HUGE!" Jack heard somebody yelling along with him and looked to his left. There was Monkey D. Luffy in his straw-hat wearing self. _Holy crap...Guess that means we're in the water seven arc._ Luffy looked at him and did his signature grin. "HI! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Jack grinned back and heard his friends behind him and noticed Nami and Usopp in the backround. "Hey I'm Jones D. Jack I'm captain of the Mad Hatter Pirates. Are you here for a boat too?" Luffy shook his head, "Nope! We're seeing if we can get our boat fixed."

The doors opened cutting off any chit chat. Luffy, Nami, and Usopp were talking with the carpenters. Jakc ran up to Iceberg cause ya'know he insane enough to do it, aaand the voice inside his head spoke._ Jack. Yea Bembo? Talk to Iceberg, the CP9 are dirtbags, and the only one besides Iceberg that's awesome is Franky and he hasn't shown up yet. Agreed._ Back to to Jack and Iceberg. "Hey old man can my friend get a preferable large ship?" Kalifa spoke**(The b-word. Sorry it's just I hate it when people betray the people who will actually give a crap about em)** "Escuse me but don't talk with Iceberg like that." Iceberg looked at her, "Kalifa it's alright and sure how much to you got?"

Toby walked up with the bag. "200 million sir and could you teach me some more about being a shipwright after this? I know some stuff but I would like to know more." Iceberg smiled at Toby. "Sure kid." What Jack and the others didn't notice was Lucci staring suspiciously at Jack starting with confusion then realization.

_Time Skip to after getting the ship and Toby's hanging out in the Carpenter area learning stuff_

The Hatters had become friends with Luffy, Nami, and Usopp while waiting for their ship and before the Strawhats had to leave cause their money was stolen. The Hatters admired their new ship and it's largeness. It had three levels, the level with the masts and sails, the level with everyone's rooms, the level with the kitchen, medical bay, the workshop, and the holding area. Jack turned to everyone, "Guys what should we name her?" Maya, Jake, Vash, and Cain snorted at that. Vash answered, "It's pretty obvious isn't it? The ship's going to be called _Wonderland"_

**(So the Hatters are now in the One Piece world, Water 7, and got their ship. I decided to continue the whole wonderland theme goin on with them. As for Lucci staring at Jack, it's because of his name and the fact Jack looks like his dad with his mom's eye's, shaggy hair, and bone structure. His mom's name is Erin and Jack uses her last name and you will learn more about her from Garp after Enies Lobby. I was thinking about making Mihawk his dad. I make a poll for people to vote. Bembo is Jack's voice inside his head. He's been around for ten years now. Now onto Toby's Bio and learn more about Bembo.**

**Name: Toby Daniels**

**Age: 18**

**Height 6'2**

**Weight: 178**

**Job on the ship: Shipwright**

**Looks: Dark red hair, blue eyes, with a square jaw. Wears a wife beater under a blue mechanics jumpsuit that has the upper part tied around his wais usually. He'll go with or without the wife beater. His vigliante uniform was a black version of his usual.**

**Weapon: Brass knuckles, a spear with a club like end, a bazooka, and his electricity.**

**Extra: He was born with the ability to control electricity, which makes him a mutant. His parents freaked out when they learned about it and almost kicked him out, but didn't because he's their son and cause they love him.**

**Name: Bembo**

**Age: He's been living in Jack's head for ten years but sounds like a man that's around 30.**

**Info: He can keep Jack from doing something stupid somewhat but can only do so much. He is basically the weird mentor/advisor for the Mad Hatter teens along with Cain sometimes. He can speak through Jack's mouth when Jack let's him but only that. He can't control Jack's body or get out of Jack's body. He can only give advise.**

**Hey readers which One Piece character do you want to be Jack's dad. Tell me in the comments. **

**R & R~)**


End file.
